Teen Titans! Randomly funny!
by D Hurricane
Summary: Watch the Titans do extremely cliche and odd stuff that any teenger could do with special powers! I can just smell the ratings now! BBXRAE afew oneshots and some other things.
1. Chapter 1

Hey do you guys want awesome original ideas that would make you filled with excitement and passion, including other positives feelings towards something posted by me, D Hurricane or updates on my current fic's?! Well too bad that's not what this post is about!

This is D Hurricane's Random funny attempts cliche's! One shots!

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

_BB's and Cy's Transformers review!_

"Dude that movie was some awesome!" shouted Beast Boy. Jumping up from his seat on the common room couch, pumping his fist into the air.

"Naw man. It wasn't all that good." Cyborg stated, crossing his arms and looked rather disappointed as he stared at the ending credits of the screen, then turned his head towards the green boy. "All the robots were from outer space, ya' don't even get to see what their planets was like. And knowing those Hollywood dorks, they're gonna' make a 'Transformers begining' and what was up with that robot talking like he was from the ghetto!" Cyborg announced, this little rant had Beast Boy glaring at the metal titan.

"Dude. This movie had everything and I know they won't do a 'Beginings' because that'd be stupid, if they did that, that would show how dumb they'd be because beginnings shouldn't even made, cause if you're gonna' make something it's better to start with beginnings than just the regular stuff." through Beast Boy's little speech Cyborg had been shaking his head to the sides with his eyes closed.

"Look B." he said, opening his eye and... robot eye. "It wasn't all that great, even if it made tons in the box office..." he said staring off to the side, while a smirk formed on his face, as his own transformation came into mind.

"Dude. You're just jealous because those Transformers dude's can transform and you can't...," putting some more thought into it. "except maybe your cannon thingy... but that doesn't count!" Cyborg smirked and stood up, placing his hands on his hips while he stood above the green boy eying him for a moment.

"Ya'll don't think I have a little something?" he asked. Beast Boy smirked in return and stood up as well. Returning the look with equal passion. Both were eye to eye.

"I so know you don't Cy!" whispered Beast Boy. His tone obviously dripping with confidence.

"Well prepare to eat your words, green bean!" Shouted Cyborg, jumping back a few feet Cyborg threw out his arms to his side. Suddenly as if it were a cheap rip off of the power rangers morphing scenes, Cyborg changed and compressed his body down, his arms and legs folding into place. Beast Boy could only watch in amazement wondering what amazing thing he would become. Cyborg began to glow brightly, so much that Beast Boy had to cover his eyes while his head looked away, when the glowing light Had dimmed Beast Boy lowered his hand and walked over to Cyborg.

SWOOSH/DING!

Out popped fresh toast from Cyborg. Yes, Cyborg had become a small toaster. "Dude, he's right! His transformation is way better!" exclaimed Boy Boy munching on the fresh toast from Cyborgs awesome transformation. Because we all know that the transformers could never make toast as well as Cyborg could.

_When walking through walls!_

"Look Beast Boy. I'm not gonna' play your stupid monkey related game, I have much better things to do." Raven replied. Obviously Beast Boy had been trying to get her to play.

"Raven don't lie... you so don't have anything better to do!" exclaimed Beast Boy, with his arms crossed, Raven blushed in embrassment and knew that was true. Glaring she turned her back to him.

"Be that as it may be. I would rather do things that meant nothing, than hang with an annoying child like you!" Raven said, harshly turning and pointing a finger at him. Which caused the green boy to jump back a bit in fright from such a sudden action, glaring Beast Boy stumped his foot like a upset two year old while he held his arms firmly to his sides.

"Y-yeah!" he studdered looking from side to side. "Well you're creepy!" he shouted. Raven took a step back at being called creepy and looked to the side, remembering what that word had done to her and how it had made her felt, Beast Boy noticed the look on her face and stuck out his hand and placed it on Raven's shoulder. "R-rae, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it I swear... it-it just sorta happened, I take it back!" he exclaimed, Raven shrugged his hand off her shoulder and turned to leave the common room. But Beast Boy shot his arm out and stuck it to the wall, stopping her from leaving. "Please Rae! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, looking at her with concerned eyes. Raven turned her head away from him, just standing there.

"It's okay... you're right, I am creepy..." she said, using her right hand to gripe her left shoulder.

"Rae... you're not alone, when I said that, I wasn't thinking..."

"You don't usually do..." she stated, though Beast Boy ignored that for the moment.

"I mean look at me... I'm green and really short, and have an obsession with video games, we're both different and I like that you're different if you weren't.... then we wouldn't be friends..." he replied, blushing while he scratched the back of his head. Raven turned her head to him with her eyes wide.

"Um... thanks, I'm glad you think so..." she replied, looking to the side, now blushing herself. "I might possibly want to play a game with you... It might not be too bad..." Raven stated, causing Beast Boy to turn his head and grin at her.

"Really!?" he asked, leaning up to her and holding his hands together in the same manner as Starfire would.

"I said might." she reminded him.

"Good enough for me!" announced Beast Boy. "Hey. Does that mean you might laugh at one of my jokes?" he asked, leaning up to her and wiggling his eye brows.

"Sure." she replied.

"Alright!" Beast Boy cheered.

"If you actually say something funny." she said.

"Aw..." Raven rolled her eyes. Almost as if it were meant to ruin this scene both Raven's and Beast Boy's communicators beeped, quickly both pulled them out and flipped them open to see Robin's face in some street corner, with Starfire and Cyborg fighting in the back ground.

"Titans trobule! Get down here now!" Robin shouted, both Beast Boy and Raven nodded their heads, then turned their heads to each other and nodded in agrement to join the others.

"Let's go." Said Raven.

"Yeah!" Replied Beast Boy, Raven turned and phased through the wall.

_"THUMP!"_

"Ow!" unfortunately Beast Boy turned to do the same. As his butt hit the ground he proceeded by rubbing his sore face. Raven poked her head out through the wall and chuckled lightly at the scene of Beast Boy's funny act. Beast Boy held his nose.

"I knew I could make you laugh!" It was painful but it actually made her laugh, so, to him it was worth the pain.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**"What the ****!?"**

"What did you call me here for Beast Boy?" asked Raven, while Beast Boy had his back turned and stared at at the sun set as they were on the titans roof. Turning his head slowly Beast Boy walked over to Raven and grabbed her by the collar of her cloak. With an enraged look.

"Raven I think I'm pregnant and you're the father!" He exclaimed, which shocked Raven and made her eyes almost bug out from her head.

"W-what!?" she shouted, moving away from his gripe. "That's not possible!" She said shaking her head from side to side. Beast Boy took a step forward and grabbed her hand right wrist to stop her, Raven stared into his eyes.

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true!" he exclaimed, then Raven raised a brow and slapped herself for buying into this.

"No. It can't happen because you're a man, and can't get pregnant, I can't believe I fell for something this stupid!" she said turning away from him and making him release her from his gripe, Beast Boy chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Aw come on Rae. That was so awesome, you even did that had shaky thing!" he continued. Raven turned around and glared at him, towering over him she beared her fangs. The green titans leaned back and held out his hands in defense. "C-come on, that just means I'm a good actor!"

"Making me fall for stupid tricks.... isn't a good idea!" Raven said. Beast Boy averted his eyes away from her and knew he had to do something to make her calm down. Smirking he looked at her and leaned in forward which surprised Raven, because it seemed as if he was gonna' kiss her.

"You know Rae. You'd make a great dad...," he said taking her hand and holding it in both of his. "I wouldn't mind having your baby...." he said whispering in her ear, in a somewhat seductive tone.

"I-I" she said at a loss for words. " Um....," she blushed, feeling her powers attack the roof and whatever else was on it. "y-you're not a women and I'm not a man!" she exclaimed, finally getting herself composed, Beast Boy knew she was probably gonna' kill him for this, but it would still count as a first.

"I love you Rae..." he said, leaning in and placing his lips on her, shocking Raven so much that she didn't even move an inch.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

That does it for my terribly cliche one shots! See ya' all when I actually get the nerve to update some of my other fics, until then enjoy these to make you laugh a bit!

_**"PLEASE REVIEW!"**_

_**"CAN'T STOP THE HURRICANE!!!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa... I got a decent amount of reviews for something I wasn't even trying too hard on..... Yays! Any who thanks for the small amount of support, just goes to see ya' that I'm awesome. Kidding! I just laughing and making that Randomly funny chapter was great.

Okay. I'm thinking of some bloopers for some the fic's I've written, I know some of you think I'm using this just to get my other fic's noticed, well its actually not that I've just had some funny idea's for them that I thought I could share!

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**"Special sounds!"**

Beast Boy smiled as he leaned up against the counter, crouching down. With a certain small bag like pouch, that produced certain sounds from the body, it was obvious what he was attempting to do, since he victim was making his sandwiches, while his root beer was left exposed, chuckling while his hand covered his mouth he hadn't noticed that Cyborg had moved his root beer and Raven's tea pot. Raven teleported over to it and took the bowling water and poured it in a cup along with her tea bag and poured it, nearly at the same spot as Cyborgs root beer had been.

"Hey Rae!" greeted Cyborg as he picked up his sandwhich and began to munch down, similiar to the way a lion would attack it's pry. Raven nodded her head and continued as she went off to do whatever it was that she did, Beast Boy had only thought that Cyborg and Raven had been talking, and without looking he poured in some of the powder and chuckled morphing into a fly and moving away to go behind the couch he morphed back into himself and waited for the special sounds to start flying.

Seconds later....

Raven had taken a drink of her tea and sighed contently, that is until she felt her stomach grumbling, she clenched it and held her mouth and arched forward. "Oh..." she groaned, Starfire had been in the room at the moment, having just arrived from the mall with Robin.

"Friend!" she shouted flying over, Beast Boy smirked and waited for the sound.

_**BURP!!**_

The sound that was released sent Starfire flying back wards. "EK!" screamed the alien girl, Raven's burp actually shook the room, which it was intended to Boy stood up and triumphantly pointed a finger in the direction of the burp. "I so got you dude!" he shouted, Raven turned her head glaring at him while she held onto her stomach, her eyes a fire red.

"Oh... crud..."

"Beast-_**Burp!- **_Boy!_**" **_she screamed, Beast Boy.... instead of doing the intelligent thing and simply explaining the situation. The green boy choose to smirked and jumped back, quickly, almost as if he pulled it out of thin air revealed a jet pack.

"Yes! It was me and you'll never catch me!" he shouted. "Mwahahaha!" he laughed and pushed the two red buttons on the control flying panels. Starfire and Raven were too stunned to even do anything. Since this moment was completely random. "So long suckers!" he screamed and he flew it through the window and breaking the glass.

"OW!" once out of the window the Jet pack ran out of gas. Making a banging sounds Beast Boy wondered why he hadn't just flown. "AH!" he screamed and an explosion could be heard from were he was. A large explosion including the sound of a cat being hit by a shoe and honking sounds were heard. "Dudes.... this hurts so much!" he shouted, after a moment phase. "I'm okay.... I think..."

(Yeah. Lame, but hey you gotta' start off somewhere, right?)

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**"Confessions!"**

Raven continued to ignoring the green headache that was right behind her. Feeling a vein pulsate on her head she turned around and glared at him. "How long are you gonna' keep this up!?" she shouted, towering over him, Beast Boy merely leaned back and kept his award winning grin.

"Until you admit it!" he replied, smirking at her. Sighing Raven slapped her forehead.

"Alright. I'll admitt it..." she said in her usually dry tone. Beast Boy's eyes widened with joy and he leaned up to her with his hands clasped together.

"Really....?"

"I'll admit you're an idiot." she said, Beast Boy's hands went down and he slumped his shoulders. While Raven took that as her way of getting passed him.

"That's so not cool Rae..." he whined, Raven just shrugged.

"Well. You wanted me to admit something and I did, simple as that." she replied. Beast Boy glared and grabbed her hand and started straight into her eyes, the same way he had when he was corrupted by 'The Beast'.

"Say it or I'll tell everyone that you're afraid of Barney the dinosaur!" he said in a deep and serious tone. Raven raised a brow shook her head, in truth she was scared of him and looked away from Beast Boy blushing in embarrassment.

"I just don't trust the way he's around children! How many times do I have to keep telling you that....!" Beast Boy crossed his arms. Raven sighed and decided she might as well. "Alright. Fine..." she said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Not having gather the courage Raven sought out an alternative. "Do I have to?" she asked.

"Rae!" he said quickly, Raven had all but given up hope. That is until she had a great idea.

"How about If give you something instead?"she asked, Beast boy raised a brow.

"What could you give me?" he asked, not really sure what she was getting at. Raven knew this would work, she just had to try and use her charm which wasn't very much at all, though figured he'd be easy to use it on. She moved closer to him and made it so that the cap part of her cloak was behind her, showing her figure, with that she put her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer so that his head was up against her neck and his body was up against hers. Both blushed a deep red, she knew this was embarrassing.

"H-hows, this?" she asked, looking off to the side. Beast Boy was in Raven's arms, when he had first joined the team he would hit on Raven. Example: The puppet king episode with Beast Boy wiggling his eyebrows at her. This could only bring back old feelings. Beast Boy shallowed/gulped deeply and nodded his head slowly.

"O-okay.... you don't have to say it..." he replied, Raven sighed and finally let go of him. Beast Boy's was so red that he fell down and hit the ground, his nose bleeding. Raven quickly covered herself up once more and made her way to the common room, just before the doors opened Raven turned her head back to him and just watched him in blush overload.

"There's no way, I'm telling him he's funny..." he chuckled lightly and walked into the common room.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**"Misunderstanding!"**

"Ha! King me!" shouted Beast Boy, crossing his arms together proudly while Raven eyed him for a moment. Raising a brow she decided to let him know.

"Beast Boy... this is chess..." she stated, slapping her forehead.

"What!" he shouted. Starfire and Cyborg had been watching. Cyborg had slapped his knee then held his gut bursting in tears. Starfire just seemed confused as to why it took Beast Boy until the middle of the game to realise he wasn't playing checkers.

"Does friend Beast Boy know he's been playing for quit sometime now?" she asked, whispering in Cyborgs ear.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**"Advice!"**

Cyborg leaned against what appeared to be the side of the T-car. "Today's been a total wreck...," he said, then turned his head to the T-Car. "oh and the T-cars broken too!" Behind him was the T-Car practically torn apart. "If only I hadn't crushed... that chick might have given me more number...maybe I should just give up on ever finding someone..." said Cyborg, closing his eyes and leaning against the T-Car. Suddenly it gave way and Cyborg fell back in the junk of a car that he was leaning, since it had collapsed. "Dammit!" he shouted, his rear end stuck in the the engine.

Robin was leaning on the wall opposite of Cyborg, his hand covering his mouth, snickering. "Whoa Cyborg. You might wanna' be careful when backing up." Robin stated. Cyborg turned hod head towards Robin and glared.

"Don't give me those lame jokes!" he shouted. "Why don't you make yourself useful!" he shouted.

"Okay. Don't lean on cars when you're made of metal." Robin stated and walked out of the room. Cyborg was obviously waving his arms around shouting words that were not meant for younger viewers.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**"Series Bloopers #1!"**

"Okay.... you're way creepy." Said Beast Boy holding his hands up, then bringing them down while Raven listened to him while she leaned up against hwe door, closing her eyes with a disappointed look on her face. "But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked up in your room... you think you're alone but you're not..." he said, after a moments pause Raven had opened her door with her hands to her sides and closed her eyes embracing the green boy in a tight hug. Beast Boy blushed and pulled back, both staring at each other.

_Swoosh!_

The stank ball that was intended to hit Beast Boy had zoomed past his head, the reasoning being that Beast Boy had pulled Raven in for a kiss, bothing making out.

"Cut! Stop that you two it's a kids show!" They didn't listen. "Cyborg get the hose...." said the director. Cyborg ran and shoot them with water, they still kept at it.

"It's not working!" Shouted Cyborg.

**_"PLEASE REVIEW!"_**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Well. That's it for chapter two, it's kinda' late and I just had to get these ideas out of my head. Sorry if I'm not posting the chapters you dudes wanna' see! -waves-

Also. If they seem ooc. That's because it was intended for that scene only I really don't think of the Titans in any negative ways.

_**"CAN"T STOP THE HURRICANE!!!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! It's me once again with another installment of Randomly funny! If you're wonder there's cliche is the summary... that's because I ripped alot of these idea's from movies I saw or some that are made of abridged series or just over done in too many things.

Also I think I should explain myself. Why haven't I been posting on my regular fic's? Well... it's because there's too muchy structure in those and I'm not all about structure, I do enjoy writing and when it can make me laugh, that just makes it all the better. So, I guess I'll say this to keep you guys a bit calm, though a bit angry since it's a pretty long time.

Gender Bend Love: might be updated this coming June.

True Beast Form: not sure I need someone to help me with Galor's history....

Longing for another: Is possibly gonna' be updated soon, even though I won't be in a depressed mood, though know the next update for that fic will be the last chapter for it.

Beast Boy's Rasengan: This is my least popular fic and I'm not sure if I should continue, not just because it's ratings is down, but because it's just so badly done. I'm thinking of remaking it.

Any who... some of you are thinking... are you even a good enough writer to even tell us about your other fics? Who do you think you are D Hurricane!?

I'm just me, not alot of you care but I figured I could give you all a heads up.

Randomly Funny ch3!

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**"Series Bloopers #2"**

Starfire stood rather awkwardly with her huge arm restraints. On any other human it wouldn't made them able to move at all, though Starfire was a prize who had escaped from a life of servitude. She glared at the oddly colored boy infront of her and raised her arms, her hands glowing a dangerous lime green, as he approached her slowly. "Gof ta!" she shouted.

Robin took a few step back, lifting his hands out infront of her in a defensive sort of way. "Easy.... my name is Robin and I don't wanna' hurt you, I just wanna' help." Robin annoucned. The alien girl continued to glare at him with furious glowing green eyes and hands, she quickly took afew steps closer to him with a threatening look.

"Gof ta! Gof ta, bu, ugna!" she shouted out once more, and got alot closer. Robin nervously held one hand out infront of him, and reached inside his belt and pulled out a strange piece of metal which was probably used for picking locks.

"It's okay. Look." he said smiling, Starfire's glowing green eye's and arm's returned to normal, she watched him, making sure he wasn't about to anything he would regret. A few clicking sounds were heard as he started messing with Starfire's alien handcuffs, suddenly they clicked open and fell to the ground. Starfire rubbed her wrist to get the feeling back in them. Robin gave a soft smile.

"There, now maybe we can be---" before Robin could even finish his sentence. Starfire had placed both of her arms on his shoulders and leaned in, Robin blushed and leaned in. Though a kiss was Starfire's intent, as she raised her knee and smalled it against Robin's Bat cave.

"Oh..." Robin groaned, falling down and holding his bat cave.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" Shouted Starfire, Robin still stayed on the ground holding himself to try and ease the pain, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg would laughing so hard that they couldn't stop.

"CUT!" Shouted the director. "Starfire it was supposed to be a kiss, now look Robin can't even move!" Shouted the director. Starfire looked at him on the ground.

"Please Forgive me Robin!" she exclaimed in a teary voice.

(Yeah. I know. That was terrible but I found myself laughing my butt off when I wrote this! Sorry RobXStar fans! ^^')

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**"How Beast Boy saved everyone!"**

Beast Boy smiled and looked towards his Titan friends. Having defeated the insane Sotou. "Dudes... I remember beating that Sotou dude like it was yesterday..." he said in a sigh tone. Raven raised a brow and wondered what was up with him.

"Um... Beast Boy, that was seven minutes ago..." She replied, Beast Boy smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah.... like it was yesterday..." Beast Boy smiled.

_BEAST BOY"S AWESOME FLASHBACK!_

"Duh.... I is...uh.... Sotou!" Shouted the yellow suited and fake Afro wearing alien. "I's can'ts let you have my doggy! Because he is handsome!" he exclaimed, sticking his tongue out in pure stupidity. Raven and the others glared. "Haha!" he laughed since they didn't have enough force to take him down.

_Bang!_

"DUHHHH!" screamed Sotou as he was sent flying off and landing on the ground, while Beast Boy stood behind him, having longer more rocker style flowing hair from his head. Everyone gasped and smiled at Beast Boy with looks of lovers.

"Dude. I so can't let you do that!" exclaimed Beast Boy, smirking as Sotou hit the ground hard. Turning around quickly he glared at Beast Boy. The other titans cheered. Raven looked at him and appeared to be checking him out.

"Oh you saved us... you sexy, sexy man...." said Raven in a slow toned voice, which made her sound very sexy. Cyborg took a step next to her.

"Yeah! You saved us!" he said pausing for a moment. "You sexy, sexy man!" said Cyborg in the same tone of Raven.

_Real world_

"Okay man. I did not say that!" Shouted Cyborg.

"I'd never say anything like that!" Exclaimed Raven.

"I'm not done!" Said Beast Boy.

_Back to the flashback!_

Sotou stood right back up and glared at his pet. "Bad Dog! Sotou punish you!" he shouted and took a fish out of his pocket and pushed where he thought there was a button. everyone gasped except for Beast Boy who kept his cool.

"Please Friend Beast Boy. Protect us.... with your penis..." Said Starfire, looking at Beast Boy, Robin stood next to her. And had the same look of concern on his face.

"M-me too!" Shouted Robin.

_Real World_

"What the hell Beast Boy!" Shouted Robin. Though Starfire seemed confused. Beast Boy ignored him and went back to his flashback.

_Flash Back_

"Duh Sotou lose! Now me find real dog!" he shouts looking to his real pet.

"Blah! Blah! Blah! I'll take all my stuff unless you become my pet!" said the green dog. Sotou smiled and nodded barking, then ran inside, the dog turned around to Beast Boy and smiled. "You've bested my old master, you sexy, sexy man..." said the dog and they flew off.

Everyone cheered and Raven grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and kissed him on the lips. Pulling back he smiled and held her close.

_End of Flash back_

"And that's how it happened, dudes!" exclaimed Beast Boy, smiling and putting his hands to his hips with a proud smile.

"Uh... Beast Boy, none of that happened... have you been taking your medication?" asked Robin looking to the side, while Starfire seemed confused, Raven and Cyborg just glared at him with intense flames in their eyes. Beast Boy noticed and chuckled nervously.

"What... that's how I remember it!" he shouted, pouting and crossing his arms, though he hadn't taken his medication. Raven had teleported right infront of him and towered over him, with her red eyes. Beast Boy looked to the side and smirked. "Come on Rae, you can't me tell me you didn't like that..." he said, suddenly grabbing her and leaning her back with one arm, and wiggling his eyebrows, Raven eye's widened and a blush creep-ed up to her face.

(I think I was on a sugar high when I wrote this! XD)

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**"How we started"**

Raven was currently sitting on the couch reading a book while she scratched the back of a green kittens head. She continued reading, her eye's darting from right to left, since she was a speed reader, the cat in her hands was laying on his back with a warm smile across his kitty face, seconds later the cat returned to normal and on Raven's lap was Beast Boy's head.

"Hey Rae. Remember how we got together?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Of course I do." she said, as she continued to read, returning the smile with a chuckle. Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yeah. You were so into me..." he said. Raven quirked a brow and moved her book away from her face.

"You mean how you begged me to go out with you?" she asked, smirking and looking down at him.

"Um... I don't remember that..." he said.

"Then let me remind you." she replied.

_Flash Back_

Beast Boy smiled and saw Raven walking down towards the common room as he was walking out. In fact he had been wanting to talk to her alone and knew this would be the moment, gulping as Raven was about to pass him he called out her name. "Raven..." he said, nervously.

"What is it Beast Boy?" she asked, stopping and turning around to look at him. Beast Boy looked down and blushed.

"I was thinking...uh...." he said, pausing for a moment trying to phrase it correctly in his head. Raven was getting tired of his stalling and turned to leave.

"Let me know when you can actually say something...." she said, Beast Boy looked up and raised his hand.

"Will you go out with me!?" he shouted, blushing and pulling his arm back. Raven stopped, cold on her feet and turned back to stare at him with wide eyes, she shook her head and glared at him.

"No. You're gonna' play some stupid prank on me, besides I still wouldn't say yes, even if you were being honest." she stated rather harshly. Beast Boy felt crushed and looked down to the ground with a timid look, Raven could sense it, though knew he had to get used to heartache. Beast Boy didn't wanna' give up.

"Come on Rae!" he exclaimed, running up besides her. "Please!?"

"No!" she said.

"Pretty please!" he said closing his eyes and making his hands in a prying fashion.

"Stop begging, I'm not going out with you!"she replied/

_Real World_

"Oh..." Said Beast Boy, chuckling nervously. "I guess that was the only time..." he said.

"Not really.... that was just your first attempt." replied Raven.

_Flash back_

Raven opens her door to see a small green kitten with a paper heart on it. "No..." she glared down at it and closed her door. Making the cat have sad eyes.

end.

Raven was meditating and sighed calmy and opened her eyes to see Beast Boy, he was about to ask until. "No." she said, and phased into the ground before he had a chance to say anything, he sighed and slouched his shoulders.

"Dude..."

end.

As Raven and the others were fighting against Cinderblock. Beast Boy was slapped away to a trashcan. Robin noticed and turned to Raven.

"Raven make sure Beast Boy's okay!" he shouted Raven flew over and pulled him out the trash. His eyes swirled and he looked up to Raven, faking like he was in terrible pain.

"Oh.... dude." He groaned. Raven inspected him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Beast Boy closed his eyes and stared at her eyes.

"I'm feeling better.... now that you're here, babe." he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Raven eyed him for a moment.

"Do you honestly think asking me this while you're in a trashcan, will help your chances?"she asked.

"Um.... Yes!" he smiled, Raven shook her head and went back to the battle at hand. Beast Boy sighed and closed his eyes running back to the scene.

end.

"Please!?" he asked, on his knee's begging her. Raven slapped her forehead and took a deep breath.

"Beast Boy... I don't like having to reject you, after every few minute's." she said, closing her book feeling bad for making him feel bad. Beast Boy moved over to her and grabbed her hands and held them in his.

"Then just say yes... just one date, please!?" he asked, Raven shook her head, finally all this was getting to her, she wasn't sure she could take this anymore it was starting to build up on her. Raven shook her head saying no.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy..." she said, moving away from him and standing.

end.

Raven sat in her room and chanted her mantra until she heard the sound of her communicator, she opened her eyes and took it out, she flipped it open to see Cyborgs face on the other end. "Yo Rae, get you're butt down here, Robin wants to see us all!" he said, Raven nodded her head and teleported to the front of the room.

Raven appeared in the common room and saw that the room's lights had been dimmed and soft music could be heard in the background. In the room she could see that soft incest had been lighten all around her, Beast Boy stood in the middle looking to the ground, Raven actually blushed he really went all out. Walking over he looked towards her and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh.... nice isn't it?" he asked.

Raven nodded her head feeling slightly awkward to be in this position. She rubbed her elbow and turned her eyes to look at him. "Why me...?' she asked, in a soft fragile tone.

Beast Boy raised his head and looked at her. "Why not?" he asked, smiling lightly. Feeling his heart pound a mile a minute. Raven closed her eyes not sure if this was a good idea, she turned her head and stared at him.

"Because we're too different Beast Boy, this would never work." she stated, Beast Boy walked over and placed a hand to her shoulder, causing waves of static to go through them, it didn't matter to raven if she was taller then him.

"I don't care Rae... I wanna' be with you, at first I thought it was just because I wanted a girlfriend, but then I started thinking about how nice it would be, we fight like all the time, and turns out I just like it whenever you listen to me, when you roll your eyes at me, or when your hair falls infront of your face and you blow it away.... when you heal me and you hands touches mine, it's just makes me so happy...." he said, taking a deep breath she he hadn't stopped talking.

Raven stared at him and couldn't help but blush at the moment. She stared down at the ground and finally looked up at him. "Yes..." she said. Beast Boy had been looking away, then turned to look at her while slouching his shoulders.

"Yes, what Rae...?" asked Beast Boy, timidly looking at her. She walked over and hugged him. "R-really?" he asked, almost too stunned to do anything. She shook her head, Beast Boy smiled and didn't wanna' let go. Suddenly the music got louder and smoother. Cyborg had been behind the music, yes, the whole place had been set up by Beast Boy as the other titans, Starfire and Robin smiled as they had helped Beast Boy. Though they weren't sure if it would turn out this good, though they had listened in the whole time while they hide behind the kitchen counter.

Beast Boy heard the music and pulled back, smiling. It was a nice slow dance and he wanted to dance with his Raven . "Wanna' dance?" he asked. Raven looked nervous.

"I can't dance..." she replied.

"Don't worry... I'll show you." he said, taking her hand in his and placing his other on her hip. "Put your other hand on my shoulder." he said softly, she nodded nervously and did as he said, then he started leading them around, both blushed at the moment. Soon the music got slower and both moved in closer and Beast Boy leaned his head on her shoulder and Raven leaned her head againt his.

_Real world_

"That's when I decided to actually say yes." she said, smiling and leaning down giving him a soft kiss. Beast Boy chuckled and returned the kiss.

"Oh yeah... you do know Cy and the others helped, right?" he asked.

"Of course. You're not that romantic..." she said giggling.

"I so am!" he exclaimed. smirking at her.

"Sure...." she replied, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Okay then I'll prove it!" he said and slowly took her chin in his hand and sat up. He leaned in and closed his eyes, kissing her while something blew up in the background, Raven eventually returned the kiss.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

There ya' go! Sorry I went too far into that last one. I just got so into because my brother was watching 'License to wed' and I couldn't help but make this really big! Thanks for taking your time to read this, if ya' did!

"Can't stop the Hurricane!"


End file.
